Human milk is generally the food of choice for preterm and term infants because of its nutritional composition and immunologic benefits. The source of human milk can be, e.g., a donor or the infant's mother. The nutritional value of raw or conventionally-processed donor milk, however, varies and, in most instances, is not sufficient to meet the needs of preterm infants. In addition, a possibility of bacterial, viral and other contamination of raw donor milk exists. For these and other reasons, use of milk from the infant's own mother has become the preferred nutritional approach in the modern neonatal intensive care units (NICUs). Even the mother's own milk, however, is not nutritionally sufficient for the premature infant. It is often desirable to feed preterm infants milk that is fortified with various supplements, e.g., proteins, added energy (calories) and/or minerals.